My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
bmeister487 I will order 60 tires for 10 clicks. My MLN username is also bmeister487. I will also place an order of 1 Ancient Spear for 10 clicks, please. -bmeister487 12:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -I will take this georgeeric999 in mln 10 clicks to may pop purple popper 10 clicks to prehistoric fern. 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -Great! I'll get clicking. I clicked your modules, ten times each. Now I wait. Oh...OK sorry I didn't accept your friend request because I didn't know who you were. OK sent it. That's OK, I'm not very well known around the network. Thanks for the Ancient Spear! Sorry if I'm rushing you, but can I have my tires? I don't care when I get them. No problem I sent you the tires. Thanks! I'll have to give you something sometime. Mlnuser002 I would like 5 pipe and gypsum,Please inform me which MLN user,and which module,Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have 5 pipes but only 4 gypsum's -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok,where do you want the 90 clicks? --Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) put 25 clicks on my prehistoric fern 20 to my pop purple popper flower and 45 to my sound track mod I asked you to be my friend -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 00:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I`ve given the clicks.--Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) blueblueblueblue I would like the following items: � 1 Knight 1 Bionicle Starter Pack 5 Heroic Stories 5 Hit Singles � Dude 14:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) � P.S. I should be paying tomorrow. I will get you the heroic stories and the hit singles-- 15:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i'll get you the Bionicle starter pack, if Joeman doesnt mind. 03:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :no I need you to do it um so Dude what's your user name is it Toa Gelu?-- 15:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) its not toa gelu, toa_gelu, or toagelu. i'll try dude. 17:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hey Toa Gelu, are you rank 0 in mln cause i found a user called dude and hes rank 0 18:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) My Name in MLN is blueblueblueblue. --Dude 23:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do you pay? In clicks. 23:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ok, blueblueblueblue, i'll send you the bionicle starter pack. add me, im sgt_griffin. that'll be 20 clicks anywhere 03:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I paid for the starter pack on various moudules. Dude 14:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you visit my store? For me please click my sound track mod. 15 times and then (so you can get the hit singles) click my Solo Performance Module thank you-- 23:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) well, i looked at your store, but i still owe joeman 50 clicks so maybe later.... 00:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Mythrian I would like 1 grey brick My MLN name is racinjason100 Mythrian 00:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Um I'll let Ajr take this one. 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Rybo9 Rybo9 (talk) 12:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) can i order 10 hit singles and 1 Giant can i have 2 rough rubys?? clicks already done Giants aren't mailable... :@rybo9: dude if you would just read what our store has you would know!-- 00:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't post that don't know who did besides do need a giant Rybo9 (talk) 14:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z I'm ordering the final two Pipes I need to reach Rank 6. 02:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice OK click my Prehistoric Fern. :Deal's done. 02:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep enjoy Rank 6 the most fun rank in MLN! :::Actually, it's not really that fun. The hardest part is waiting for the click button to reappear on JP Variety's trade Module, considering I already got more than 600 Hit Singles from Brandbest1. 03:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes that is true...it takes too long for the button to reappear. Let me rephrase: Enjoy rank 6 which is one of the coolest ranks in MLN since it contains spies and rock & roll. :I thought I'd be spending a month here, but it looks only a day or two off. 03:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Two months where? :::In Rank 6. It would only take 20 minutes if I hadn't run out of clicks. 03:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes it took me two days and that was because I ran out of clicks. Do you have left over gypsum? :No, but I have four Tires, six Heroic Stories, three Space Fuel Cells, seven Apple Pies, two Thornax Stews, 100 Thornax, an Apple, seven Beavers, three Potted Plants, 57 Red Flowers, 1150 Nails, 45 Loose Sparks, two Circuit Boards, five Form 20-Bs, a T-Square, three Best Bees, two Better Bees, three Worker Bees, 37 Strawberries, a Strawberry Jam, an Apple Butter, a Honey Pie, an Electric Guitar, three Dino Fangs, a Muffler, and a Solar Power Cell. Phew. 03:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Anything you donate would be nice-especially the space fuel cells, heroic stories, circuit boards, and form20Bs. :The circuit boards are no longer for sale, but the rest is simply junk to me. I'm currently Rank 7 and trying to collect some clicks on my Pet Modules, so they won't be free, unfortunately. 19:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thornax 03:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thornax 03:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC)strawberry 03:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC)legomyeggo2984 how many? ' My lego network ID is legomyeggo2984 ' My order is 25 thornax for 1 click, and the rank 1 starter pack for 15 clicks. Sure I am georgeeric999 in My Lego Network and I would like you to click my may pop purple popper. i need a rough ruby Mythrian I want 1 stone golem,4 rubies,4 sapphires,and 1 diamond. Mythrian 13:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give you the diamond and the golum-- 18:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::um I can only give you the diamond :-( sorry-- 22:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sheep4444 Can i order 1 of each totemic animal please? 280 clicks Sheep4444 (talk) 14:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) anonymous What I Would Like 1 ancient spear 1 rank 2 starter pack If needed my username is baru212 ok click my sound track mod that will be 45 clicks and I sent you a friend request -- 15:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i need tyres i need 18 tires 5 nebular crystals 1 forged master code 20 strawberrys 1 stolen data crystal 5 lost space probes 500 thrornax 1 glatorian contract 7 nitro 12 rough rubys many thanks crash7726 i can give 150 clicks ican give 150 clicks for this all crash7726 ps plz get me the lost space probes i can get you the 18 tires for 3 clicks but ask either bobafett2 or joeman200 for the other items. i dont have them. 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) whats your mln?? i'll add you, im sgt_griffin. click anywhere. thanks 17:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) i found your mln. i added you. accept and i'll send you the tires. remember to click thanks. 17:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 I need ten dino scales and 4 rough sappiresJojo321 (talk) 16:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can i please get a signature like you guys haveDawid 16:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FB100Z again I will now order 17 Elemental Fires. I'm out of clicks right now, but this is just a heads-up. 20:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am out of fires right now...ask joeman on his talk page. ::Then I'll buy nine Red Flowers. 20:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry I only have 2 you can have that if you need too-- 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with the Flowers now. Where do I click? 20:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::NONONO I have enough. ::::::? 20:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will sell you the flowers. 20:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'll have a Wi-Fi Transmitter, and one of each Totemic Animal. But I'll go for the Wi-Fi first. I have not clicked yet, and in fact cannot do so. 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Streetracer213 i need 5 elemental fires my clicks just filled up so i got my full 79 now :ya sure. ok thanks ill do 30 clicks! spoilers hey BobaFett2 want 20 spoilers? Yes please! ok sent oh can i order 5 giants? thanks! :Giants aren't mailable sorry. oh can i have 5 beavers then? Yes why not. thanks wow i got way too much thornax want 300 thornax? YES PLEASE!!! ok 300 thornax coming! ;) hey i have a question can if you could send me 5 electric guitars that would be great! :I guess so. cool! i still got 98 thornax you want me to send them to you? cuz i dont know what to do with them Yes please! Anything that you which you don't need would be great! In fact, if you keep up all these great donations, I will give you a "coupon book" from the store. items i dont use? LOL if yes ill be sending you stuff all night then! Great and I'll make you a coupon book! ok ill send you 5 better bees then 66 apples! and then ill see Great also what would be the most useful items at this moment include millstones if you have any leftovers. sure thing i got 6 i sent you 5 better bees and 66 apples! ok ill send you 6 millstones Great I shall make you the coupon book right now! ok thanks i just sent you 6 millstones and 20 red flowers oh and one more thing can i have 5 gypsum? Sorry I don't have gypsum for sale right now. Click Puchace Redtron600, I would like to buy one click (on my bee battle rank 1) please. Kracken76Arod Hizzy 21:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. oh well can i have 2 rogh rubyes pleae i sent you 3 potted plants! rough rubys oh well can i have 2 rough rubys please i sent you 3 potted plants! bobafett2 what do i do with the coupon book? 15 clicks on DEM i need 15 clicks on my dino excavation module for the rank 4 starter pack which i already paid for. thanks. 22:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) OK in an hour-3 hours I will have a quick break and do so. ok, take your time. 22:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) where do you want the 5 clicks for ancient spear fragment 2? 22:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) alvin-2008 i want a rank 5 starter kit Thornax 400 Thornax please and 10 clicks on LEGO MAGAZINE MODULE Rank 2. Thank you Tilmangoins (talk 01:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 100 thornax i need 120 thornax for 3 clicks. 02:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) -Answer me truthfully-is this to stock your store? kind of. actually, to be honest, i just like collecting thornax cause i like it. i also might want to convert the thornax into rock salts and thornax stews to make stinger oaths. 02:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC)